halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Vendetta: Alternate Ending
A self explanatory title, Halo: Vendetta: Alternate Ending features the alternare ending to the story Halo: Vendetta. In Stel 'Vadam's lifetime, this is regarded as non-canon. Alternate "Enough of your infernal quest to kill Stel 'Vadam!" Tir-D-yar shouted angrily pounding on the table, "Do you have any idea how many fucking assassins I've lost?" Bur-T-der stood at Tir's side, as Tir pointed to him, "We are the only ones left. My own brother has been killed, and Bur did some sneaking around and he's discovered you wern't even going to pay us, you were going to give counterfeit money!" Bur revealed a large bag, filled with UNSC credits; Tir was not aware of this and expressed shock. Beracus suddenly became enraged at the sight of the money, "Hand that back, you weak avian alien from the stars!" Bur chuckled as he pulled out a Mauler, before the two Royal Jiralhanae Guards could react, Bur executed both of them. "Nicely done, my friend," Tir said in an excited tone. Before Beracus could do anything, the Kig-Yar had fled. Bulletfire could be heard from outside aswell as inside. Beracus then wiped the sweat from his forehead and realised that Stel 'Vadam was approaching the Eye. A spike almost hit Bur in the face as the two Kig-Yar fled, the hangar was near, Tir could feel it. As Tir approached the Hangar door, it automatically locked, Tir attached an electrical jammer and forced the door open. The Banshees were there, the only method of escape. Tir dropped a spherical object, which began blinking an azure blue light. In hot pursuit, five Jiralhanae entered the Hangar to find the Banshees already flying. They fired their Brute Shots towards Bur's Banshee. However it was too late, Tir and Bur had gotten through the energy shield and flew off into the distance. Then all of a sudden, the blinking object opened, releasing a blinding light and causing the Jiralhanae to collapse. A high pitched noise was emitted and a chaotic explosion then emerged from the device. Stel sliced the head off an unfortunate Jiralhanae, and the group looked in awe at the monstrosity that was the Eye. However, an explosion came from inside and a hail of shrapnel came from the left corner of the eye. The engineer of the group then emerged from the inside of the Wraith, "Hey boys, I've found a way inside!" Stel looked in curiosity as he was instructed to jump inside the shooting mechanism of the Wraith. Apparently, the engineer was busy reconfiguring it for boarding the Eye's hangar should the gravity lift be disabled. "I am unsure," Stel said as he was cut off by the Wraith's trigger. Stel was launched into the air at an incredibly ridiculous speed. He covered his face as he landed, hearing a loud thud ringing in his ears. He inspected his limbs feeling a stinging sensation, he was unharmed. Part of the hangar had been blown out by the explosion, fire was spread across the area, and bits of loose metal was plummeting to the floor below. Several more thuds were heard as Doug, Rochelle and Ral landed in the hangar. Dusting themselves off, the three joined Stel. Rochelle and Doug moved over to a floating Spirit, wondering why an old model was being used. "It's probably because the Brutes are cheap," Rochelle said casually flicking her knife, "Oh damnit!" "What?" Doug said. "Our guns fell off the ledge when I landed!" Rochelle replied, noticing that Doug had no gun in his arsenal either, "Well, atleast we still our grenades." "And what good will they do on their own?" Doug asked. Randomly, an energy shield seperated Doug and Rochelle from Stel and Ral. Then there he was, in full Chieftain regalia, Beracus. "All Jiralhanae to the hangar!" Beracus barked into his wrist communicator. His voice was repeated over the speakers. Rochelle raised her combat knives, Doug pulled out an Energy Dagger taken from a dead Jiralhanae. Then it happened, Jiralhanae flooded in to the other side of the room and Stel and Ral battled the hairy abberations. Rochelle leapt towards Beracus, parrying his Gravity Hammer strike with one knife and attacking with the other. The Jiralhanae reacted swiftly and kicked the Knife out of her hand. Primed for the attack, Doug charged with his Energy Dagger in hand. Beracus leapt out harm's way. Estimating his chances, Beracus moved his legs and fled for the nearby Spirit. Closely followed by the two SPARTANs, Beracus dived onboard the ship, bumping his vulnerable knee. Limping to the cockpit, the Jiralhanae pressed the door button and continued his pursuit of the Spirit's controls. Rochelle outran Doug and also dived for the Spirit, entering just before the doors closed. Beracus gave out a loud chuckle as the door to the cockpit closed. Rochelle stabbed the door, snapping both knives, "What is this crap made of?" "This is no ordinary Spirit, this is the Type-35 Spirit Class Destroyer. The cockpit door is indestructible to all of your ballistic weaponry and most plasma sources," Beracus explained from inside, the speakers also emmiting his words, "It's weaponry can pierce the armour of any ground or aircraft based vehicle that the Humans and the Sangheili own. It can destroy spacecraft in mere seconds. And it's engine is no longer located underneath the cockpit, making it inpervious to shutdown from outside sources. And now, my words will be the last you and your friends will ever hear!" Rochelle listened to the words, and noticed a diagram of the aircraft. More than likely, the ship was experimental and had passed all of its tests, the ship had been given orders to be sent to Doisac city for mass-producing. Scrolling through the holo pages, Rochelle found what she was looking for: the engine's location. Smashing the wall of the room she was in, Rochelle broke through to the engine, located at the heart of the Spirit. The energy shield which connected both sides of the ship had begun in this secret room. It was on a roller, so if part of it was damaged, it could return back inside to safety for regeneration. A method of Covenant recycling. Rochelle pounded against the engine, trying to deactivate or destroy the Spirit. Then Rochelle remembered, a grenade was still in her arsenal of weaponry. She briefly contemplated what she was doing. Was it better for humanity to have one less super soldier but also not have a ridiculously powerful aircraft mass produced. Then it became simply, by giving her life, she would save thousands, if not, millions of lives if she destroyed the Spirit. Without hesitation, she pulled the pin of the grenade and put it ontop of the engine. Doug retreated as the Spirit fired upon him. The hail of gunfire stopped for a moment, and bright light shone across the hangar which attracted the attention of everyone around it. The engine of the Spirit exploded, and fire emerged all across the aircraft. It began spiralling out of control, tossing the corpse of Rochelle-108 out of the gaping hole in the Eye, until it crashed into the Jiralhanae pack in a explosion of blood, sinew, bone and machinery. Another chunk of the Eye was taken out, obliterating a support gravity lift. The Eye shuddered, and the three prepared to jump off the ledge. The Eye then began to fall from the sky. Without a second to spare, the three leapt off the edge of the hangar and came tumbling down onto a part of the pile of dead Jiralhanae. A hail of cheers and victory cries emerged from everyone but Stel and Doug. Doug looked down at Rochelle's body. Her back had been mutilated when she detonated the grenade. As the sun began to set in the Doisac forests, Doug whispered to Stel, "Was it worth it?"